Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point?
by ptit lu
Summary: Une absence, des mots, des retrouvailles. Quoi de plus ?


Dans une chambre paisible, un jeune homme grogna dans son sommeil, gênait par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient aux travers des rideaux. Ne voulant pas se réveiller pour le moment, le jeune homme étendit son bras vers l'autre côté de son lit, et fit la grimace, ne sentant que le froid du drap, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler que son compagnon n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission, lui faisant perdre le sourire. Néanmoins, il fut obligé d'ouvrir les yeux quand il sentit un papier, poser sur l'oreiller d'à côté, se froisser entre ses doigts. Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune brun pour pouvoir déchiffrer le mots écrit d'une écriture grossière et rapide, quand il put déchiffrer le mot, le jeune homme retrouva automatiquement le sourire.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais magnifique quand tu dormais ? »_

Sa journée promettait d'être beaucoup plus amusante que prévu, animait d'une nouvelle énergie il alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Il repéra un nouveau mot anonyme, accrocher à sa bouteille de parfum habituel.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais sentir ton parfum ? »_

En effet le brun le savait, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont son compagnon a de nicher son nez dans son cou durant leurs moment d'intimité. Au début de leurs relations le jeune homme avait eu du mal avec le besoin quasi permanent de contact de son compagnon, lui qui était habitué à se contentais de contact physique uniquement pour assouvir ses pulsions, il avait du composer avec le sentiment nouveau qu'il sentait naître en lui à chaque fois que son compagnon le prenait dans ses bras juste pour le sentir près de lui. Depuis il n'avait plus de problème à aller de lui même se réfugier dans les bras de son homme quand il en ressentait le besoin. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait avec grand plaisir à ce moment précis, pensa t'il en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine, mais cela n'était pas possible, son homme était parti témoigner sur le continent pour une vieille affaire et n'avait pas su dire au brun une date exacte de retour. Morose, le brun se servit une tasse de café bien fort, histoire de se motiver pour affronter une nouvelle journée sans LUI. Un mot accroché sur sa tasse préféré lui rendit un sourire, sa journée était définitivement meilleure que les autres.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es craquant quand tu te réveilles grâce à ton café ? »_

Ce jeu amusait de plus en plus le brun, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, une magnifique nouvelle, son compagnon était de retour et il lui faisait savoir d'une façon très amusante, se dévoilant encore plus, bien que c'était le brun qui s'était révélé le plus doué pour se dévoiler. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'était déclaré le premier, après avoir vu son partenaire s'écrouler suite à une blessure par balle, la peur de perdre son ami et même plus l'avait poussé à se déclarer, allant même jusqu'à ne rien exiger de la part du blond, qui ne put que le rattraper et l'embrasse amoureusement, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui à travers ce baiser. En buvant son café, le brun remarqua que la chemise qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon sur une chaise la veille avait disparu, à la place un post-it était posé où l'on pouvait lire.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adorais porter ton odeur ? »_

Le brun aussi adorait quand son homme portait son odeur ou ses vêtements, son instinct de possessivité, qu'il ne savait pas aussi développé, s'en réjouissait à chaque fois. Quand il s'apprêta à partir pour le quartier général de l'unité, il s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un message de Chin.

_« Pas la peine de venir aujourd'hui, je pense que tu as déjà compris pourquoi. »_

Le brun ne se fâcha même pas quand il comprit que son homme était d'abord passé voir son équipe pour les prévenir de son retour sur l'île, les mots, eux n'étaient réservés qu'à lui. Alors, il réfléchit à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son homme. Un mouvement du côté de la porte-fenêtre le fit se retourner et il fut instantanément subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : son compagnon simplement vêtu de sa chemise et d'un caleçon était adossé à la porte fenêtre, le regardant avec une tendresse désarmante, un sourire plus qu'heureux collé aux lèvres. Alors doucement, comme pour ne pas briser cette vision enchanteresse, le brun s'avança vers son homme jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et collé son front au sien.

« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime, toi ? » demanda le brun.

« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime que tu me le dises ? » répondit le blond

« Je t'aime, Danno, la prochaines fois que l'on doit se séparer je viens avec toi, c'était trop dur. Je suis sur que Chin et Kono allait partir en maladie si tu n'était pas revenu. » rigola le brun.

« Ça ne seras pas nécessaire, j'ai mis un point finale à mes affaires sur le continent, je suis tout à toi, babe. » répondit le blond en embrassant le brun tendrement.

« J'aime cette idée. » répondit le brun en l'entraînant vers leurs chambres.

Plus tard, dans le calme paisible de la maison, on put entendre deux murmures.

« Je t'aime Steve. »

« Je t'aime Danny. »

Et une main portant une alliance alla recouvrir amoureusement sa jumelle sur le torse du blond.


End file.
